Riviera: The Promised Land Epic Poems
by DarkPwnie
Summary: Poetic reflection of the Riviera: The Promised Land videogame.


Prologue

**Prologue**

Demons from Utgard attacked the promised land

The Gods from Asgard saw a falling prestige

Breaking an ancient covenant, no evil could stand

Created Grim Angels to trigger a divine siege

Armed with Diviners and held by black wings

Greeted despair as the warriors cutted strong

In a ravenous slain that revenge swinged

The demons returned to where their soul belonged

Invaders fled by the angels' flames

At a maniacal war where the Heavens were stormed

By a screaming song that dying souls deformed

In the end, Utgard was renamed by upper proclaim

Victorious and under the God's veils

The Grim Angels now laughed

As darkness fled from purgatorial prevail

A thousand winters have passed...

**At Heaven's Gate**

The Judgement of the Gods is at hand

Hector feeds of pure, desirable lives

Ein and Ledah step on a promised land

Chaos awakes, time for sacrifice...

Walking in haunted steps to Heaven's gate

Divine forces have chosen, sealers of fate

Through the ruins shadows rise

The smell of demons resurged

Lurks between the corridors of demise

Purification, thy sins shall be purged...

Lost Seraph, the stars went pale

Destruction echoed through Riviera's dark vale

Arriving at the end, Ursula ascends

Summons a beast, defender of the region

A fiery battle in light crescends

But the forces of good fall to Asgard's legion

**Ein's Awakening**

Ferocious battle, evil in purpose

Ein fell into the shadows alone

Ursula before such pure heart chose

To entrust Riviera's fate to his own

The sullen eve passed, memories were gone

The grim angel was found out cold

In the fresh embrace of dawn

Free of a divine duty's hold

Two unknown maidens carried him away

Ein unconscious, his clothes were raked

Unaware of imminent Sprite's slay

He came to his senes, and awaked

Puzzled at such new faces

Lina and Fia were their names

The three discovered that sacred places

Would fall to a Retribution's flames...

**A Lost Arc**

Destiny fell upon each willing sprite

Together they traveled to a Devil's palace

Rakurima, paled by the moonlight

Emanated atrocities by the Grim Angel Malice

A frightening shadow flew outside

The castle is evil from the inside...

Five pointed stars are aligned

All falls to Ein, Lina and Fia combined

Demons faded to Risoluto and Arrow Rain

Suddently, an entity fell from the dark

Fleeing from Malice's desire for pain

The victim was Serene, a lost Arc

The party resisted to the attack

And Malice feared the Diviner

Whose power made sins confined

But it wasn't over, as she would come back

Arcs now lie miserably dead

Serene fixes her focus to pain

Evil flesh she now wishes to shread

Never resting until Malice is slain

Serene, survivor of Rosalina's devastation

Joined the party and helped Riviera's salvation

Together, they sought for the Accursed's termination

**The Accursed I**

The dark torments the skies

The Accursed are ghosting far lands

Ledah is driven by malicious lies

And seeks for Yggdrasil by Hector's commands

Through the ruins of a great tree

The party advanced in search for thee

But the ruin's age brought the party down

To a garden whose exit wasn't around

Meanwhile, a young maiden heard voices

And saw the party below in desperation

A magic ladder and floating rope were their choices

Ein chose anything for their salvation

But during the spell she lost her grip

And fell down in exhaust

Ein's face was buried deep

But it was fine, she was soft

The girl, Cierra, learning Riviera's fate

Decided to join the demon onslaught

As the party's oldest mate

Together, through the great tree Nelde they fought

Sealing the Accursed as demonic waste

They returned home with friends destiny brought

**The Accursed II**

At last, Rose was found

On the top of a grassy mound

Now they advance to Tetyth sinking bound

The Retribution haunted Ein's soul

A terrible thought Ursula rose

At Tetyh's grounds the breeze was cold

Time was scarce, the water still flowed

The flooding began by two kids in rage

Attacking the party in on purpose

They were then beaten like children of their age

Then freed to go, or died, as Ein chose

The Accursed was defeated by Serene

One more and Riviera would be saved

But Yggdrasil would be visited by the unclean

Whose dark path had already been paved

The moonlight reflects upon Mireno Cemetery

Silent spirits haunt a deserted town

The party descends a well through witchery

But the rope rips apart and they fall down

Inside a maze, the graves lay intact

Protected by each priest's disciples

After reading the inscription, the tombs react

And they struggle to escape the cursed gripples

Reaching out for the daylight

Ein and his friends escaped the underground

Holding all the Ankhs as their right

Used them to clear the path, hearing the water sounds

The final Accursed, Death incarnated

Shadowed the Mireno at dusk

Emanated darkness from the souls it annihilated

Cierra burned with him with Magic Burst

Now, with the heart of evil cremated

The demons faded, returning to the dust...

**Epic Showdown**

Ein sets foot on Yggdral domain

Demons have pested that ominous eve

Carrying only the faith of sprites who were slain

Ledah and Malice wanted the Retribution to conceive

Destroying the Aquariums that Riviera restrained

Fairies feared the Cefiro, the tree's defenses

Ein defies the divine, the Gods offenses

The party advances, the killing commences

Black wings haunt a green path

Ledah let no one bar his way

Furious for not seeing the girls bathe

He murders for Ein's betray

The second Aquarium is destroyed

The party reaches the heartless killer

Ein has vengeance on the souls he enjoyed

But he had already wiped the pillar

The Grim Angel begs for his death

But Ein is frozen in guilt

Malice comes and cuts his last breath

With a cruel and cold reap

One Aquarium to blast, to release Seth

The party proceeded to encounter Hector

Killing the Cefiro in between

Ein was now Riviera's protector

Ignoring the Grim Angel he had been

Malice crossed their path, wanted a destiny

Destroyed the last Aquarium in joy

Stealed the soul from one girl into eternity

To complete Seth's rising to destroy

She now striked Ein, but Ledah took the hit

The party killed Malice, reaping her onto Hell

As Ledah revealed at last his feelings, his path was lit

With wounds a traitor wore, the Grim Angel fell...

Hector entered in sacred keep

Seth rose from above in pain

After years of terrifying sleep

The Goddess came again...

Hector and Seth fused into one

Seth-Rah unleashed its rage

It would end where it once had begun

Ein struggled, to finish this stage

The overdrive meter reached the top

It was time to put evil into rest

With shattered emotion no one could stop

"This is the will of the Gods, Disaresta!"

The Maze of shadows fell with Seth

When they thought all was lost, Ursula saved them

Casting a friend back from Death

Ursula dissapeared, leaving Ein the duty to condemn

Whatever threatned Riviera with divine wrath


End file.
